Archivist
Description An Archivist is a wielder of divine magic, similar to a cleric only in the type and nature of the magic that is at his command. Indeed, the archivist has more in common with the wizard than he does with the standard servant of the divine, due to the scholarly way in which he collects and maintains his spell selection. Archivists seek out esoteric sources of divine lore, wherever those sources might be, securing those secretsfor themselves and their fellow scholars. The archivist is a more acadamic profession than the cleric or paladin but hardier and more wordly than the average cloistered wizard. Due to the exploratory and often dangerous nature of their work, archivists develop techniques for safeguarding themselves from the foul taint that so often surrounds and accompanies the lost or forbidden lore they seek. Archivists are thus exceptional support characters, bolstering the efforts of those who aid them in their scholarly pursuits. Characters of any alignment can become archivists, but the class does require some measure of academic detachment. As a result, archivists of an ethically lawful bent are quite common. Class Features - Hit Die: d6 - Base Attack Bonus: Low - High Saves: Fortitude, Will - Weapon Proficiencies: Archivists are proficient with all simple weapons. - Armor Proficiencies: Archivists are proficient with light and medium armor, but not with shields. - Skill Points: 4 + Int Modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Craft Alchemy, Heal, Search, Sense Motive, Spellcraft, Lore, Use Magic Device. - Spells per Day/Spells Known: An archivist casts divine spells, drawn primarily from the cleric spell list although he can eventually uncover, learn, and prepare noncleric divine spells spells from the druid and ranger list. Unlike clerics, archivists prepare spells from a prayerbook, a collection of copied divine spells. To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, an archivist must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against an archivist's spell is 10 + the spell level + the archivist's Intelligence modifier. An archivist begins play with a prayerbook containing all 0-level cleric spells plus three 1st-level cleric spells of the player's choice. For each point of Intelligence bonus the archivist has, the prayerbook has an additional 1st-level cleric spell. At each new class level, the archivist gains two new cleric spells for his prayerbook; these can be of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new archivist level). At any time, an archivist can also add spells found on scrolls containing divine spells to his prayerbook. The archivist can learn and thus prepare nonclerical divine spells in this fashion but the two free spells he gains for advancing in class level must be selected from the cleric spell list. To learn divine spells that are not on the cleric spell list the archivist must be able to use the item containing the spell, to cast it, after having marked it with the 'Analyze Spell' orison. Using Analyze Spell, an archivist can add divine spells found on scrolls to his prayerbook. In order to do so he must be able to cast the spell from the item, however. Upon doing so the item marked for analysis is destroyed. Archivists gain the same allotment of spells per day as wizards, with the exception that they gain one more spell per spell level. Archivist bonus spell slots are earned by increasing the wisdom ability modifier, not the intelligence ability. - Class Feats 1: Scribe Scroll 2: Skill Affinity: Lore 3: Slippery Mind 4: 5: Bonus Feat 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: Bonus Feat 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: Bonus Feat 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: Bonus Feat 21: 22: 23: 24: 25: Bonus Feat 26: 27: 28: 29: 30: Bonus Feat - Bonus Feats: At level 5 and every five levels after (5, 10, 15, 20), the Archivist may select a bonus feat, chosen from the following list: Skill Focus (any Knowledge skill), Spell Focus, any metamagic feat, or any item creation feat. This bonus feat is in addition to the feats every character gains for advancing in character level. Abilities Scribe Scroll Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Spellcaster level 1+ Specifics: You can create a scroll of any spell that you know. Scribing a scroll is accomplished by casting a spell on a blank scroll in your inventory. Creating a scroll costs gold pieces based on the relative power of the spell. Scrolls containing first level spells can cost hundreds of gold pieces while those made with higher level spells can cost several thousand. Any arcane or divine spell of any level may be placed on a scroll. Warlock invocations cannot be placed on scrolls. Use: Cast on a spell on a blank scroll in your inventory. Skill Affinity: Lore Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Specifics: The character receives a +2 bonus to Lore skill checks. Use: Automatic Slippery Mind Type of Feat: Class Ability Prerequisites: Specifics: A character with this feature can wriggle free from magical effects that would otherwise control or compel her. If the character is affected by an enchantment and fails her saving throw, she can attempt her saving throw again. She only gets this one extra chance to succeed at her saving throw. If it fails as well, the spell’s effects occur normally.. Use: Automatic Class courtesy of Rasael, thorough testing by the Quality Control Team. Implementation on the server by Luna. The archivist base class is inspired and adapted to NWN2: BGTSCC from its appearance in 'Heroes of Horror', page 82. Category:Classes Category:In development Category:Base classes